A matter of heart
by Maninova
Summary: But no Matter how much he cried his wish will never come true. Only a lifetime worth of regrets remained.


**Hi everyone another story from me.**

 **The image or the anime don't belong to me. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^**

* * *

"What happened to Sarada?"  
"Lady Sakura young miss is running down with fever for three days now. She also refused to eat anything for past few days."  
"What but why?" Her voice was filled with worry.  
"She stubbornly insisted she won't eat until she gets to see her father." Hearing this her temper flared.  
"She is just a six years old how can you go along with her childish behavior?"  
"We are very sorry mistress. We were wrong, Please forgive us." The panicked and begged for mercy.  
"Where's the doctor? Why haven't anyone informed me all these days? Where is Sasuke?"  
"The doctor prescribed some medicine and has already left. Mistress these were the orders from lady Miyako to not to inform you. As for lord Sasuke... he... refused to come."  
Hearing about Miyako she wanted to blow up in rage. She was her husband's cousin who would always scheme against her because she was also in love with him. But when she heard that Sasuke refuse to see Sarada her heart filled with sadness her eyes turned red, stinging with tears. Seven years ago when they got married they were in love. But something changed after two years. For some reason Sasuke started harboring grudge and hatred towards her. But no matter how much she begged and cried he never told her why. His cousin kept scheming against her persistently. No matter how much she wanted to fight back she bore with it for her daughter's sake. No matter how much she wanted to return his hate but her heart won't allow it. Eventually she gave up and started blaming herself, she must have done something to anger her husband. It's all her fault. He would always give cold shoulder to her but his cold treatment towards their daughter would always make her daughter cry and yearn for her father's love. It broke her heart.  
Because of Miyako's schemes she was again locked up in her room for a month now unable to see her precious daughter for more than a week. She can't put up with this anymore and decided to confront Sasuke.

Before that she decided to write a letter to her closest friend Hinata Uzumaki.

She called her personal maid, handed her the envelope with the letter.  
"Bring this to Uzumaki estates and hand it over to Hinata and no one else."  
"Yes mistress."

* * *

"Sasuke I understand that you don't love me anymore. Rather you hate me you despite every fiber of my being.  
I don't know what happened all those years ago. Why our love turned out like this? I don't know what I have ever done to evoke your hate.  
But please don't treat Sarada like that she is our daughter. She loves you she worships you.  
And I know even though you don't show it deep down you love her.  
Your cold treatment is breaking that child's heart.  
Is it me? Is it because of me that you are unable to show your love to her?  
Please tell me Sasuke, I would do anything, anything to atone please. Just please stop hurting Sarada and yourself."

Tears were dripping down her face her eyes and nose were sour from crying.  
"Sakura...You said you would do anything?"  
"Yes"  
"Are you sure you won't regret it?" He smirked bitterly.  
"Yes, yes, yes... anything. I would do anything."  
"Fine. Give me your heart."  
"It... already belongs to you."  
"You don't get it do you..." he laughed coldly.  
"You have always been an annoying dumb girl Sakura... what I want is for you to cut your heart out and present it to me with your own hands."  
Sakura was stunned with such a blunt demand.  
Sasuke laughed mirthlessly.  
He already knew Sakura can't do something like take her own life. She doesn't have the guts to.  
"Why... what happened are you scared now?"  
"Sasuke... if I do that will you keep your promise to accept Sarada, love her and always take care of her unconditionally?" She asked with a serious expression.

Sasuke didn't understand the meaning behind her tone and tossed those words aside carelessly. Looking down on her he grimaced, his eyes filled with disgust.  
"Yes I swear on my honor as an Uchiha."  
Sakura's face blossomed into a beautiful smile. She softly said.  
"Sasuke I told you before my heart already belongs to you."  
Sasuke ignored her passed her on his way to the exit, almost reached the door, he heard the clanking sound of metal hitting the floor. When turned around he felt as though the floor beneath his feet has vanished.  
He was so shocked to the point that his feet were stuck to the ground.

Only a few steps before him was his beautiful wife hands dyed red, a dagger lying on the ground. A splash of red under her feet. She was standing still. Then he noticed, her arms were extended towards him. There was something moving in her bloody hands.  
His eyes widened. His hand clutched over his chest. It was hard for him to breathe but it didn't show on his face.  
The thing that was moving in her hand was a heart, it was the size of her palm. It was pumping continuously.  
"T... this is w...what you w...wanted. If only y...you had told me... earlier none of us w...would have to go... through this v...vicious c... of pain and h...hatred." She slowly and painfully stumbled her way to him and dropped onto her knees and offered the heart to him.  
It didn't take him long to realize it was her heart. But why is it that he was the one in a lot of pain. Why does it feels like that it was not her but his heart that has been ripped out?

Sasuke still couldn't move. Sakura had lost a lot blood she was swaying on her knees. Her arms still stretching towards him waiting for him to accept. Her eyes were heavy. Her body can't keep up. So desperately whimpered albeit it was already hard enough to breath.  
"Please...a... accept..."  
When she didn't sense any movement. Her senses were already hazy.  
"I see... is my blood th...that...repulsive... s...sorry for m...making... you d...dirty... please keep pro...mise..."

Her body collapsed as her face hit the floor.  
Finally as if his body move on its own accord, he approached Sakura's lifeless body. His legs were shaky her fell on his knees and gathered Sakura's fragile body with his trembling hands.  
"Sakura... Sakura... wake up Sakura ... "  
He shook her body in his arms.  
"You can't leave like this...  
You have stay alive and atone for your sins."  
"Sakura... this isn't funny."  
"WAKE UP ALREADY..."  
"AAAHHHAAAAAAAAAA!"  
He let out a blood curdling scream.  
"Sakura ... Sakura I don't want your heart I don't want anything just wake up this once. Please forgive me."  
But no Matter how much he cried his wish will never come true. Only a lifetime worth of regrets remained.

 _Dear Hinata,_

 _I hope you are doing well. I have a favor to ask. Please take care of Sarada when I'm not around. I'm sorry for troubling you. But you are the only one I can rely on._

 _Sakura_


End file.
